


我们

by 2Ruan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremmika, F/M, First Kiss, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Ruan/pseuds/2Ruan
Summary: Relationship:艾伦x三笠，少许尼萨尤赫情节有。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	我们

（上）

手指在发丝之间穿梭，少女的发丝像轻柔的云朵，精心清洗过，轻轻拨动就会嗅到香气，她握着那缕发丝，像握住一缕夕阳，她默默把这缕碎发归拢到另一只手握着的发丝之中。

“萨沙，你的发圈……给我。”她伸出手，萨沙把发圈放进她的手心，她接了过来熟练地套进头发，正要把她的马尾扎上时。

“三笠，你觉得我什么发型好呢。”萨沙这样轻轻地问出口，仿佛怕别人听见，她的脸映在镜子之中，脸颊的皮肤上浮着一层温柔的光。

“除了马尾，我只会盘起来。”她转而开始帮萨沙盘发，自己的头发长时便自然披散，而绝大部分时间她留着短发，她额外会的稍微复杂些的发型便是幼时去水边打水时防止辫子尾打湿的盘发，是母亲亲手教她的。

“盘起来也很好呢，我觉得挺好的!”萨沙扬起嘴角，期待自己的新造型，她的眼睛好像有着什么的碎片在日光下反射着亮光，她光彩照人，就连嘴唇都额外红润。

三笠抚摸着她的发丝，在镜子之中自己站在萨沙身后显得额外苍白，她像是一个灰色的影子，曾经她们是一样的，但是如今萨沙多了一些自己没有的东西，这个东西使她更加美丽了，满是活力，像一个充盈着新鲜汁液的红苹果。

“盘好了。”三笠松开手，萨沙从镜子里凝视着她的脸许久，犹豫地张口。

“如果我也把头发剪短，会和你一样美吗，三笠，那个我是说有一半也……也……”萨沙紧张得有些口齿不清，三笠不知该如何回答，她不觉得自己的发型有什么出众之处，也没觉得自己的造型称得上美。

“……”她只能点点头，嘴拙的时候她总是沉默。

“那我有时间就剪短!”

三笠看见萨沙的脸上浮现出那种少女独有的小喜悦，她活力十足地跳起来，两步冲出房间，然后几秒钟之后她探头进来，不好意思地挠了挠头，那缕碎发又跑了出来。

“忘记说了，谢谢你三笠。”

“不用谢。”三笠摸摸自己的头发。

萨沙头缩了回去，三笠还在等待着，过了几秒萨沙的头又再一次探了进来，她憋得脸通红。

“那个你需要我带什么吃的回来吗，那边菜的确很好吃对吧……肉什么的，或者海鲜，对了!一定要海鲜!”

“不需要，我今天有事要忙，你自己要吃饱回来。”三笠看着她的神色，心知肚明她将要去哪里，于是淡淡地拒绝萨沙，让她能在这难得假日将所有的顾虑都丢在脑后，听着萨沙欢快的脚步声远去，三笠闭着眼在脑海里暗想，今天或许是一个还算特殊的日子，但她其实空闲得很……直到现在已经临近午后，她所期待的身影也没有出现。

这样想着她把外衣缓缓穿上，无意识摸摸口袋，指尖传来铁丝的清凉感。

三笠坐在宿舍中，这间宿舍以前有很多人同住，那时女生发出咯咯笑声，她觉得有些吵闹。

但是现在，总觉得很冷清。

风吹过窗帘的声音，也被她清清楚楚听见，她凝视着手里的物什，她竟然还没有把它丢弃。

希斯特利亚不常在宫殿里，她甚至极少出现在民众的眼前，女王的荣光变得黯淡，这是从什么时候开始起的，三笠并没有敏锐地记得，她只觉得自己见到那个少女娇小身影的机会越来越少。

她还发现自那天少女把沉甸甸的皇冠放在红色绒垫上后，就再也没有戴起过。

三笠穿着长款军服，踏过金色的麦田，来到那间小屋，她只是办个任务经过这里，想单独找她聊聊天，她们都流着特殊的血，自从那天希斯特利亚同她这样说过，三笠在纷杂可怕的梦里总是能看见她那时的笑脸，这令三笠略感安心。

希斯特利亚穿着单薄的长裙坐在长椅上，三笠有些担心她会感冒，但她毫不在乎，只是抚摸着三笠的手心，那里有一层薄茧，是长年握刀把产生的痕迹。

“有些羡慕，我的已经没有了。”希斯特利亚这样对她说，三笠发觉她的眼睛黯淡，以前如同水波一样的灵动感消失了，她眼睛的蓝色像是用颜料硬生生涂上去的。

“还有抱歉不能在宫殿接待你，要你跑那么远，还得被那些孩子吵。”她的嘴角微微上翘。

“我觉得……这里比宫殿好。”三笠说了真心话，她没有把手抽出来，反而反握着希斯特莉亚的手，就像要给予她什么依靠一般紧紧握着。

“但即使在这里，也觉得有点喘不上气……”希斯特利亚另一只又抚摸自己的脖颈，三笠仿佛看见黄金的锁链在她白皙的脖子上留下淤痕，远比自己手心的茧更加深刻。

三笠不知道该如何回答希斯特利亚，只是把头偏向田野，那里正有孩子在追逐打闹着，在麦浪之间翻滚，她指在那边缓缓地说。

“对了……就在刚刚我来的时候，他们在玩火，我制止了，他们把烟花棒握在手里想点燃，我和他们说把这个交给我，他们照做了。”三笠把口袋里的一把烟花棒拿出来，她轻轻放到希斯特利亚的手里，希斯特利亚盯着手心里灰色的烟花棒，她眼眸凝固的蓝色突然汇聚成水，就要滴出眼眶。

“希斯特利亚，还记得吗，还是训练生的时候，我们大家一起，捡到了一盒烟花棒，人很多，大家两人只分到一根，大家没什么兴趣……后面又下了雨……”少女突然站起来扑进她的怀里，三笠感觉被一把抱住，她住了嘴，发现烟花棒撒了一地，骨碌碌地滚到木头板间地缝里去了。

“别说了，别说了……”

希斯特利亚小声喃喃，随后嚎啕大哭起来，三笠感觉她环抱着自己腰的手在剧烈颤抖，三笠只能默默抱着她，抚摸着少女金色的长发，可能她想起了一个人。

会是站在她身边的尤弥尔吗，也只能会是她……

她们那时二人共同握着那根小小的烟花棒冲着对方微笑，尤弥尔说这个才能燃半分钟，要是可以的话我就弄个可以燃半小时的让你开心个够，希斯特利亚那时还叫赫里斯塔，她摇了摇头低声说，它要是能使我真能发自内心的快乐，对于我，半分钟也够了，尤弥尔叹了气说你要是总说这样丧气的话我必须要好好教训你，她一把抱着希斯特莉亚在食堂到处窜引得她惊叫连连，红晕爬上白皙的脸庞。

那时大家都还没想到这是他们最后一次站在一起玩耍，完整的，谁都不缺。

“我不说了。”残忍地把回忆切断，三笠放轻语气，把手里残留的最后一根烟花棒放进口袋。

如果那个时候知道大家会分开，无论如何也该点燃那只烟花棒。

……

“烟花棒？这个是小孩喜欢玩的东西。”夜晚的油灯下他靠着墙抱着手对她这样说，但他的眼睛却一直凝视着它没有挪开。

“我们也是小孩。”她把它递到他的面前，即使再怎么努力成长把过去甩在身后，他们也只是仅仅在这个世界存活了15年而已。

“是这样没错……但是……”他愣了愣伸出手接过，低着眼望着掌心。

他想起他们小时举着烟花棒奔跑，河水倒影出手中小小光芒，他们马上会因为偷拿火柴去玩而被回家责骂，但是在挥舞着那颗只有半分钟生命的星星时，三笠能短暂的忘记痛苦的一切回忆，她的眼睛追逐自己手中的亮光，温柔的一闪一闪……或许这些对于他已经是过去那难以触碰的温暖回忆了，此刻它出现才觉得很是违和。

“算了，再放一次也挺好的。”艾伦把烟花棒紧紧握住，三笠不知道他在想什么，她只看见他叹了一口气后眼神疲倦得有些温柔，很是难得。

“总有机会的，现在外面下雨了。”她这样说，外面的雨却一直下。

下到两人都把这件微不足道的小事遗忘。

三笠把那根孤零零的烟花棒又小心地放进口袋。

她把围巾搭在手上，走出了房间把门合上。

几秒钟后她又推开了门，她来到床前，打开抽屉拿起一盒火柴放进自己的口袋。

她忘记自己已经长大，不会再因为随意点燃火柴而被责骂，她现在应该常备着火柴。

……那两个偷偷拿着火柴便心虚得额外沉默的孩子，已经长大了，她默念这句话很多遍。

（下）

在月亮明亮的夜晚，夜风寒冷，本应该准备跨入春天，冬天却还在停留，雪早已化了但是这天却好像随时要飘雪。

三笠紧紧抓着围巾，把半张脸埋在其中，她只穿了不算厚的外套，这里冰凉的风刃却就像要把人的骨肉一片片切割一般穿过她的发丝，从湖上吹过的风带着有些湿气。

“我想我们已经有半个月没见面了。”

“不，是快一个月了。”他站在离她三步远的地方套上单薄的上衣，粗布料遮住他赤裸的上身，然后他再穿上三笠递来的黑色长外套，外套在晚风中衣角猎猎，他揣着兜看着前方非常平淡地纠正她的说法。

她用余光看他，一道道深红的沟壑，犹如伤口一般的纹路还盘踞在皮肤上，把他的脸颊切割，他浑身湿透，湿漉漉的发丝结成缕在晚风中微微摇摆。

她默默冲他伸出手来，在巨大的人形前，他们显得那么渺小，她冲他伸出手，那些轰然倒下的巨人尸体冒出雾气被风无情的吹淡，腾起的云块被撕碎散入树林之间，变成点点斑斑，她还是冲他伸出手没有收回，他凝视了一会儿然后也沉默地握住她的手，接受了她的搀扶，他缓缓坐在草地之上，默默喘着气，头上的冷汗不停地淌下，眉头也无法舒展一般地纠结一起。

18岁的现在他已经学会去接受来自她的好意，他不再倔强也不想争个高低了，他什么脆弱她没见过呢，三笠默默坐在他的身边，听着他的呼吸，回头展望。

身后是两具巨大的骨架徐徐化成水汽飘散，一个头颅里残存的绿色的半个眼球还在盯着星空，另一个头颅空洞的眼眶里伸出乳白色的烟柱。

她收回头坐在身边的他，他也在冒着徐徐的气仿佛也会被风吹散，又像一个才熄灭不久的火炭，黯淡地散发着热量，他压制着自己的喘息装作平息的样子，只是盯着面前的湖面，湖镶嵌在松林之间，犹如镜面，在月光的撩拨下变成温柔的碎片，艾伦并没有看她，不知在想些什么。

“你不必勉强自己。”她开了口，有些生硬地安抚着他，她还记得刚刚他从巨人后颈钻出来的低吼，他的灵魂仿佛在和身下的巨人一同在消亡里哭泣，他已然尽了全力，低着身子独自小声呜咽，谁都知道他做不到，但他偏偏不肯向定理屈服，她只是站在树后的阴影看着他，直到他恢复平静抬起脸藏好表情，她才装作刚刚到场一样走上前。

“我来了。”她从烟雾现身，就像来赴一个约会，这句话使少年那警惕得缩紧的背肌终于松弛下来，杀气收敛于他低下的眼睛……

“你还在试吗……三次变身，这很勉强，艾伦。”

艾伦听了她的问题，他还是凝视着湖泊。

“的确很勉强，但这么说就可以不去做吗，三笠……如今我们除了去做，还有什么其他的方法吗，有吗？”他的声音低沉，压抑着感情的波动。

三笠只是沉默，她知道他所说的就是事实，超负荷的运转着，做着自己本该觉得勉强的事，她也是，大家也是。

望着她的这种神色，他指了指湖泊，波澜不惊地说:“还记得那个时候我无论如何平衡训练都过不了关……我们就来这里，然后第二天我就做到了，这是个好地方，我会成功的。”三笠知道他所说的“我们”到底是谁，艾伦把自己囚禁在这片记忆里的湖岸，用彼岸那模模糊糊的人影刺激自己痛的神经，就像用鞭子在身上抽出血痕激励自己前进，他大概已经把自己逼到了崩溃的边缘，但是不知道从何时，他就已经站在这种边缘许久了，只是自己没发觉，等到发觉就连自己也站在他身边了。

每当回想起在月光下莱纳对他肯定的语句和神色，那种痛苦使他更加麻木，他终日都在思考，甚至没有时间让自己难过。

三笠不知该如何劝阻他对自己的这种虐待，或许她就不该劝阻，她只能对他说些不痛不痒的话，她完全是站在自己国家的对面对他偏心地低语:“两次足够了……你没有必要，还有我可以……”

“一定要三次。”他猛然转过头看着她的眼睛，他的眼睛里全是血丝，她发现他的眼窝都发黑，就像是被长久的噩梦缠住了。

“我必须做到，必须。”他如此这样说，把头缓缓低下，他望着她的手，她的手上有着茧子，三笠默默地把手放到口袋之中，她觉得艾伦和希斯特利亚有了同样的感触。

“如果不能变身三次，一切都会白费，我要做到……我要做到……”他收回眼睛，语气又平静下来，他只用一句话解释，他现在总是这样。

“这个结论，也是在什么记忆里看见的吗，艾伦。”她的话好像一说出口就被风吹冷了，三笠按着自己飘动的发丝看向他，艾伦从她的眼神里读出来了深深的悲哀，非常纯粹又非常干净，只为他一个人不掺杂任何目的的那种担心。

好多人的一生，大多或许都是些小事，他在记忆的湖中打捞，碎片影影绰绰，在手间穿梭过去，但也有碎片过于深刻挥之不去扎得他鲜血直流，他的血就染红九大巨人祭祀坛最终和那些前人汇聚在一起。

他在无数个睡梦中被席卷，在记忆的浪潮里翻滚无数次，有双黑色的眼眸从记忆的某处就开始凝视着他，属于少女的眼睛一直凝望着痛苦的他，这是一双只在他记忆里有踪迹的眼睛，她此刻正坐在他身边为他而感到悲伤，为他的痛苦而不是失败而悲伤。

耳边突然绽开一声哭音，黛娜扑进父亲的怀里时，父亲全身颤抖，犹如被蚂蚁钻进了指尖的细小血管，这是他第一次和王族接触，以为是血统的作用一瞬间肃然起敬，其实却只是荷尔蒙的功效，他在那刻陷入了热烈的爱恋感情之中，或许还有某种崇拜，这片碎片从他手上飘走了，艾伦继续在记忆的河上沉下去。

父亲握上母亲的手，那手套上的硬蕾丝硌得手疼。但是他心里却感觉快乐无比，但是这样的快乐是带着锁链的，甜蜜的底料是不能言说的苦涩渣滓……这片碎片也飘走了，他继续沉了下去……

“艾伦！”

那双黑色的眼睛还是在凝视着他，视线伸出的无形线索将他拽住。

艾伦猛然回过神来，就像从突然从轻飘飘地云端坠落下来，他的手腕握在她的手中已经捏出了淤痕，望见他回过神她才缓缓松开手

“谢谢……”艾伦低眼看自己的手，痛后知后觉地上涌，只有她好像总是不识时务地打断自己出神的时刻，其实是怕他想太多，又不好戳破，所以立马又会用什么你还没吃饱，饭会凉之类蹩脚的理由搪塞过去，这些用心他到现在才逐渐明白起来。

“我有东西给你。”

她果然无措起来，她绝非每次故意撞破他的难堪，她摸索起自己的口袋，小心拿出了什么，仅有月光照亮无法看清。

她又拿出火柴来，擦出的火焰在夜晚的冷风中迅速的熄灭，固执地将半盒火柴都耗尽后，她叹息了，就像终于认了命。

“果然……那个时候的事情已经……”

“就连一支烟花棒也是如此。”

她这样平静说，把它递到了艾伦的手里，然后对他说“生日快乐，我来是为了这个。”黑色的眼睛在月色里泛着点点的光。

艾伦凝视着手里小小的烟花棒，今天是他来到世界的日子，但是却早已被他抛到脑后，三笠总是这样，自从他们失去了家以后已经没有人会特意庆祝生日了，但是她总会有意提醒他这一天的到来，她会把野花的花环戴在他的头顶默默走开，会莫名其妙的多给他一个面包，或者仅仅只是给他一根新的绳子把钥匙穿好又还给他，他那时也总是后知后觉地想起这是什么日子。

这一点或许永远不会改变。

她在灯火下的侧脸，望着烟花棒的神色，他们幼时在河岸的打闹……这一片记忆是属于他自己的碎片，静静躺在他手心，包裹着这根烟花棒。

“你以后可以……”三笠把火柴盒捏在手里，准备放入衣服的口袋。

“不，我们现在就点燃它……”艾伦凑近她，低声说道，就像一个短促命令，是对他自己的，他脱下外套。

陷入黑暗中，被他的气息包围，三笠感到脸颊终于不再僵硬，空间狭小而温暖，隔绝了冷风，长外套下的两个人能感受到彼此的呼吸，但即使近在咫尺也看不见对方的神色。

“……你点。”

艾伦撑着外套，他的声音有些沙哑。

火柴上跳跃的火焰照亮他们的脸，艾伦的眉毛已经展开了，脸纹渐渐地消退，脸上残留的红印犹如红色的泪痕。

她手中终于绽放光的绒花，两双眼睛的视线通过这光芒而相交，少女的脸庞也泛起柔光，洗去那种坚韧，露出柔软幼稚的一面，绿色的瞳孔刻录着这一幕。在这个残酷而无情的世界零碎的美丽也来得快去得快，唯独记忆能记录一切，所有不知晓的将在里面找到结果，知晓的就得到印证，他现在终于明白了这点。

“我希望能从那些记忆里知道更多，包括告诉我有时该怎么做……”

但那些记忆里是别人的故事并不能告诉他该怎么回应面前少女的恋心，人和人的联系有时如此接近有时又会天差地别。

“艾伦……我想我们是我们，而不是其他人。”三笠轻声说，她的眼睛并没有离开两人之间的那簇攒动着的光芒。

“对。”他的眼睛里映出她此时勾起嘴角的模样，烟火那白色绽开的火星和她一同在这个夜晚温柔发着光。

“我会记得这一刻，虽然只有大概半分钟……”艾伦这样说，

真正发自内心的快乐，半分钟也够了，她其实也想对他这么说，但是这不的确像她能讲出的语句，所以她只是点点头，她更加凑近要把这发光的绒花和同在光中的他种在心里。

她手中的光终于开始黯淡，短暂却闪耀的半分钟又将从他们的人生中划过就像一瞬的流星，三笠发觉他的眼睛里泛起水波，或许是因为烟火火焰的抖动，那长久凝固的眼睛才像终于化开。

光芒消失了，重回到黑暗之中，她的眼前还残留着光的隐隐斑块，什么都看不见。

她想到了该掀开外套的时候，滚烫却猝不及防地落在她的唇上，三笠忍不住颤抖，体温还未恢复，就连他的唇也是那样炙热，像刚刚的火花转而降在她的唇上静静燃烧，黑暗掩藏艾伦不可展现的情愫和青涩，他用牙齿轻轻咬了咬她的下唇，又一次低头凑上去把唇与她相贴，什么话都不说只是一味用力地吻她，直到两人都微微喘起来，他用那种有些迷离的语气闷闷地在她耳边说“这一刻我也会记得。”最后两个字被含在嘴里模模糊糊，像含住了糖果。

“艾伦，你后来的继承者也能看见这一幕吗……”少女低喘。

“不会再有了。”在黑暗里的少年平静的话里隐藏着巨大的悲哀，三笠只是握紧他的手，她手上的茧的位置也被他默记在心中。

她没有问下去。

如果由艾伦来记住那些人的故事，他的故事又有谁来记叙，她曾这样思考，但是这是一个暗藏死亡的结局，她不再想了。

有些人的故事会流传人世人知晓，但也有无数的故事在历史洪流中隐去化为尘土……

美丽和平的世界或许终有一天会到来，他们这一代人却会被遗忘，但是没什么大不了的，我们是我们，不需要被别人铭记，我们可以记住彼此。

他们并肩走在林间的小道中踏上归途，三笠凝视着艾伦的背影，他已经长高许多与记忆相比变得陌生，却还像小时候和她说一起回家一样只是牵着她的袖子。

冰冷的气息在围巾的毛线之间凝结成水珠，她抬起头从头顶树叶的间隙看出去，即使是这样月明的夜晚，也能看见天狼星的照耀。

犹如发光的绒花所凝成的点，也像神明借由一只白色眼睛从星轨上温柔地凝视着这个世界,看着人世间的人的轨道相交之后又分开，但最终汇聚在同一个地方，人们在死后和解所有的爱恨离愁。

他拉上她的手，她没有拒绝。

就像最终他放开了，她没有挽留。

THE END


End file.
